


The fault in our love

by Mayamechan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 10 years after Avengers, And Loki make fun with his name, Angst, Asgard bashing, Egyptian God Reader, Flash-Back, Gods husbands, It was supposed to be a one-shot..., Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and reader are parents, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader is Anubis Son, Reader is Anubis puppy, Reader is named, Smart Thor, Thor is just blind, change gender Loki, hybrids children, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamechan/pseuds/Mayamechan
Summary: You save Loki from the Shield and Thanos ten years ago, have a war with Asgard for saving his life an married him after. Now, you live in Jotunheim with him and your two children in peace; making snowmen with them and be a loved husband for the Jotun. But two letters come broken your peace. One from Odin who wants to know his grand-children, the other from Thor who needs Loki's help on Midgard. Even if both of you doesn't trust them, you choose to go on Asgard to know what going on in Midgard. An old enemy his back and your family is in danger. Now, you can't hide nowhere, the only thing you can do is fight for what you love the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in English. Its not my first langue and I don't have any beta - sad me ;_; - and it's been 3 years I didn't write in English x'D The list time was for an exam' and, well, my teacher was a big w word... so she disgusted me to write in English. Sorry for all error (grammar etc), it'll be my fault or my auto-correction. It's really weird so if there a world who make no sens in a sentence, that normal. Blame my auto-correction. He will kill me with shame one day...  
> So, after this little introduction, let me introduce you this story. In the beginning I wanted to write a one shot, but it's go bigger than that and I choose to change it in a little fic. It'll be a Male!reader/Loki. I'm a fan of the Egyptian pantheon and Anubis is my favorite God, this is why I choose him to be the father. (And, between you and me, the Egyptian Pantheon is just so funny to try to explain x'D; "My aunt and my uncle are married, my grand-mother is also my aunt by adoption." It's mind fuck x'D)  
> So I hope you will like it and if someone want to be a gentle beta for a french Canadian I will be happy 8D  
> Don't forget to let a little kudo if you love and a gentle comment <3
> 
> edit; I wanted to post this story 2 days ago, but a fail and click on the worst button X'D

Lazy and half-awake you open your eyes, groaning a little when the morning light blinds you for a minute. You felt a light weight against you, an arm wrapped around your torso and a head hidden against your neck. You smile, wrapping your own arm around the waist of your sleepy lover and husband. His cold breath tickled your hot skin. His own skin was as cold as ice, but it was normal after all, he was an Ice Giant not so giant. With kindness you kiss his forehead, trying to wake him up before the storm comes into your bedroom. A little moan answers you and the body in your arm move a little, coming closer to you. You giggle and sigh with happiness before you play with his long dark hair.

-          “Loki, love, wake up. It’s the morning and the snow is new, perfect for a snowman. You know they’re coming soon hmm?”

An unhappy moan was your only answer as you start laughing. You were married to Loki Lauffeyson, or Odinson for Asgard, for many years now and again, a lot of people doesn’t understand how both of you fell in love with each other. Where Loki was, well, a small Ice Giant, you were a God of Egypt, son of Anubis by the way. His only and over loved little puppy, like he always called you. Loki was like a cold night, like winter, where you were like a hot day, like summer. He was your beautiful blue moon, you were his beautiful sun.

You kiss him again, on the top of his head and he slowly look at you with red sleepy eyes. He looked so innocent and fragile like that, all the contrary of you. You had a warrior body, 6ft2, only muscle with sand skin and dark eyes, dark hairs. And Loki, well he was like a delicate blue rose. You smile, caressing his cheek with a finger.

-          “Good morning my beautiful moon. You look so cute when you wake up. That remember me the day I find you. I fall in love with you immediately.”

He blushes and kiss you before he sits in the bed, his lower naked body hiding under the sheets.

-          “And you look as happy as always when you wake up first. How many minutes did you stare at me during my sleep?”

-          “Only a half-minute. How can’t I when I have the most beautiful husband?”

He chuckles before he looks at the door when it opens suddenly. Two little child entered in the room and jump in the bed. The older in the arms of Loki, the younger on you, cutting your breath on the way. The first, a little girl with black hair, caramel skin and big green eyes laughed and hugged Loki. The second, pale skin, black hair and black eyes, was trying to wrap his arms around you for a hug.

-          “Eh eh, easy children, we just wake up” you say with love, hugging your son in return. “Love you too son. Did both of you have a good sleep?”

-          “Yeah! But Bast doesn’t stop watching the snow fall.”

-          “Shut up Ankmet! You were with me, excited like mom when dad comes back from his journey on Midgard.”

You sigh and sit, kissing you daughter on the forehead without commenting the deep blush of Loki.

-          “Ok both of you, go get dressed, daddy will make the breakfast.”

-          “I want pancakes!” yell Bast

-          “No, I want muffins!” yell her brother and you laugh lightly.

-          “I will do both, now go! Mom and dad have to dress themselves too.”

You look at them when they leave, running to their bedroom.

-          “Children, they change your life in both of good and bad side, but you can’t live without them.”

You smile at what Loki said and nod in agreement. You follow him with your eyes when he leaves the bed, naked, and smile to the view.

-          “You’re like the most beautiful sapphire you know? I don’t understand how the Ases can think you’re a monster. They must be blind.”

You leave the bed and take him in your arms, kissing his left shoulder. In the morning, you always give him such compliments because you knew how low he thinks about himself. With all the monsters stories his false parents gave him, you can understand why he became so angry and evil, full of hate too. You felt him relax and smile at him.

-          “Don’t worry my love; I will never let Odin try to take away our children. In the past, he may take them from you, ride Sleipnir, pierce a sword in Fenrir’s muzzle… but now, you’re married to me. I’m not like you’re precedent wives Loki. I’m the son of Anubis, adopted son of Isis. If you father wants another war with my pantheon, so he can try to take them. But, I think the memory of the last are still fresh in his mind. He lost a lot.”

He turns for peck your lips and hugs you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He needed it, your words, and your love. You close your eyes and lay your head on his.

-          “You know, I will fight until my dead for you and our children, for protect the three of you.”

He nods and sighs with relief. After a last kiss on the top of his head, both of you dress yourself. While you go on the kitchen, Loki goes washing some cloths and sheets. Soon the breakfast was ready and all of you ate it. You can only stare at your little babies with proud. Loki and you named them with Egyptian names because you knew it will hurt your husband if you choose Ases’ names. It will make him remember everything and it was the last thing you wanted. Bast was named in honour of the goddess Bastet. Ankmet was the only one you name without real honour, but in memory of a mortal friend. After all, you father named you “Anabis”, and you hate it. Loki loved make joke with it and called you “Cannabis” instead of your real name. Until your children choose to ask what cannabis was? Less amusing when come the moment to talk drugs with your little ones.

-          “My sun, you seem to be lost in your thoughts. Are you fine?” asked Loki, a bit worried.

-          “Of course. I was just thinking about a surname you once give me and the discussion we had with Bast and Ankmet. You know, one day we’ll have to do that again with other important things hmm?”

-          “Oh dear, awkward moments are coming yes.” He sighs, making you smile and laugh.

-          “What do you mean mommy?” both of you stare at your son before looking each other in the eyes.

-          “Soon, son, you will know.”

You smirk when Ankmet whisper and look his plate. A little “toc-toc” at the window caught your attention. Stare in this direction, you felt your body tense and groan with anger. A crow with only one eye was there, waiting you let him in, a letter in his beak. Loki was tenser than you; he looked like a deer on the road, frozen by the light of a car. You leave your sit and opened the window quickly, but you don’t let the bird in.

-          “What Odin wants bird? We make it crystal clear; he stays out of our life, out of the life of our children. He will not have them, only if he wants a war again. So fly tell him that before I cook you.”

The bird cowered with fear as you spoke to him with your angry voice. But with courage or suicidal thoughts, he shows you the letter again, like if it was important. You sigh and take it before closing the window. Loki stares at you, worried about the letter. You close your chair to his and sit.

-          “Bast, Ankmet, go play a bit – inside – mommy and dad has to read it alone.”

Both of the children nodded and leave the kitchen quickly. You felt Loki laid his head on your shoulder and you kiss the top of his head.

-          “No matter what he wants, we don’t have to agree ok?” Loki nod again and you raised his head and kiss him with kindness.

The letter was short, surprisingly short. Odin wanted Loki and the kids come because he wanted to know them. But of course, you can’t see your name because the man doesn’t want to have you in his paws.

-          “You don’t go alone. I don’t trust this son of a bitch. He hurts you before, I’ll never let him do it again, or do it to the kids. If you want to go, I’ll go with you love.”

-          “Wait Ana’, there another letter… It’s from Thor?!”

-          “What this coward wants again? Insult me because his mother dies during the war? Or because I killed his mortal whore?” you rolled your eyes. “Not my fault if she jumps in front of me and take his hammer right in her head. He killed her, not me. I knew how much you loved her. And for the human –”

-          “No, no, in fact he writes he needs my help on Midgard with his weapon brothers. Surely these humans you save me from.”

You growled in disagreement.

-          “They put you in a cell, this S.H.I.E.L.D, or I don’t know what, treated you like a dog. Why in name of Hel you’ll go help them?”

He smirks and snuggled in your arms.

-          “Thor can be stupid, but if he asks for my help, something must be important. It’s been ten years now Ana’. This is the first time he writes to me and not to you. There no insults in this letter, you see? But, what if it’s a trap? I don’t trust them either.”

-          “You’re right. You know, I love you Loki and I love our little happy and calm life here in Jötunheim. But I am a warrior, I like to fight, to kill my enemies with my swords and snatch their heart from their chest when they still alive. What? You saw me fighting during the war. I’m the son of Anubis, judge of the heart; of course I know how to snatch a beating heart.” He rolled his eyes and you smirk. “I miss the fight Loki, so if they need help and if you want to know what happen in Midgard, we can let the kids to my dad. You know how much he loves them.”

He nod again and sigh.

-          “I don’t know what to do Ana’. I don’t want the children near of Odin, but we need the rainbow bridge the kids and me. We can’t travel like you.”

-          “Ok… we can go in Asgard for two days, so Odin will be able to see them and Thor will explain us the situation on Midgard, but we’ll not let them there when we leave. I will send a message to my father; he’ll take the rainbow bridge when they’ll open it.”

Loki closes his eyes and you smile, wrapped your arm around his shoulders.

-          “Do you remember when Bast is born?”

-          “How can I forget the pain of 24h of work?” you smile and laid your head on his.

-          “We were only you and I and I kept your hands in mine during all these hours. You scared me to death when I heard you screamed my name before yelling you lost your waters. I didn’t know how to help you to give birth; I was scared for the complications. And you were scared too, that I leave you alone in pain with the baby coming. 24h of shared fear and within one minute, we were drowning in happiness. She didn’t scream, and I remember how you didn’t stop asking why she didn’t until I said “it’s a beautiful girl my moon, as beautiful as you are.” And you cry, like me, when I gave her to you. When our son is born, do you remember how you cursed me? You said you’ll never let me touch you again and you broke both of my hands. It was painful you know? But I never let yours go and I didn’t stop encouraged you. It’s was so long, almost 36h. When I saw him, I knew I will endure all the pain in the world or let you broke each of my bones for protecting our children and you. He was like you, with a beautiful blue skin and bloody eyes. He was so cold, I was afraid he fall ill and when I gave him to you and tell you my thoughts, you laughed at me, telling I was stupid. And you cry too when I said I was proud he inherited your race from you, because he’ll be a heartbreaker in the future, just like you.”

And crying, Loki was against your torso. You close your eyes and hug him tight in your arms. Loki was able to change his gender, resulting of Bast and Ankmet.

-          “And, you remember when Bast change herself the first time? She was running, growling against everyone, showing her fangs. She looked like her grand-father and when both of you saw her, it was priceless. You were in panic, asking who cursed your baby meanwhile my father was crying of joy with her in his arms. I was laughing to dead on the floor.”

He hides his face in his hand, blushing.

-          “And you yelled at me, saying how I was a bad father. It was so funny to see you so angry for something normal. She inherited it from me, but her fur is black like my father, where mine is gold and sand.”

-          “You’re both scary when you change with your jackal upper body…”

-          “My dad is always like that.”

-          “Your dad is scary like Hellheim and he eat hearts –”

-          “Eh! Human’s hearts are tasty.”

He rolled his eyes again, still in your arms. You kiss him with the tips of your lips.

-          “You know, if it was possible, I would live forever like this, with you in my arms and against me. It feels so right, like if we were made for each other. But, we have to write some letters.” You wash away his tears, smiling to him.

Some people were ugly when they cried, but Loki looked so innocent, too precious for this horrible world. In the beginning of your relationship, the Jotun was crying a lot. When he wake up from a nightmare or when he was telling you his past or when you did some little thing for him for showing him how much you loved him. Maybe because he never cries before, after all, for him it was a weakness. But with you, he could show is weakness without feared you laugh at him as you showed him you own weakness. Today, he cries much less, even if sometime like now, he lets his tears rolling freely.

Loki sighs and blinks two times, chasing the last tears in his eyes.

-          “You’re right, even if I don’t want to leave your arms.”

-          “I don’t want you to leave them, but it will be hard to write for both of us don’t you think?”

He smiles and kiss you.

-          “I’ll go search the paper and the ink, stay here.”

You let him leave the kitchen and he comes back soon with paper and ink in both hands. You write your letter in silence, thinking how your father will react when he’ll read this; your family in Asgard for two day. Poor servants who’ll paid the price. Soon, you finish writing and you stare at Loki as he continues his own letter. First, he lets you, but after some minutes, he glanced at you with curiosity.

-          “What? You’re adorable when you are concentrated.”

-          “Forget it Ana, the children are awake and you know I don’t like it when we make love and they can see us.” He blushes deeply and you smirk, kissing him on the cheek.

-          “My beautiful purple moon –”

-          “I’m not purple!”

-          “No, you’re blue like in this song –”

-          “Anabis…”

-          “I’m blue da ba dee da ba daa!”

-          “ANABIS! Now I’ll have this song in my head all the day… I hate you.”

-          “That not what you were saying last night when we made love…”

You laugh lightly when he blushes more. He finally catches your letter and gives it to the jackal you didn’t see in the kitchen. The beast lives the room while Loki opens the window and gives his own letter to the crow which doesn’t wait and fly away. You look at Loki, to his leather clothes and his blue skin he hates so high. The Jotun has crossed his arms on his chest, watching the bird flee the house you build yourself without magic, when Loki was pregnant with Bast. His features were tenses, like his shoulders and each muscles of his body. You knew he will still like this until he was sure Odin will not hurt your children or try to kill all of you. The worst was; you can do nothing with that. Loki was, and still, a worried man in face to this man.

You sigh lightly. It will be a long and exhausting day as will be the night.


End file.
